Edward Elric Omorashi
by hetaliahandhearts
Summary: WARNING:::THIS STORY CONTAINS OMORASHI. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT IS NOT YOUR THING While chasing Scar,Ed finds he can't keep up with his younger brother. And he has a more urgent problem...


"Brother! Don't you think we should be going a little faster?" Al slowed down his pace so his older brother could catch up with him. Ed panted as he tried to increase his speed.

Scar had just rounded the corner. They had to catch up with him. They had to get answers. "Al,how many times do I have to remind you I can't keep up with you!" Al came to a stop. "I-I'm sorry brother..I just know how much you want to catch Scar..."

Ed knew he had sounded harsh to his younger brother,and immediately felt a wave of guilt. In different circumstances,he would have obliged and pushed himself to go faster,perhaps even using alchemy to aid him in covering more ground. But not even alchemy could help him now.

He was aware of his two options. He could keep on like this,hobbling on in an attempt to stop the contents of his bladder from flooding,and risking the scarred Ishbalan getting away. Or,he could simply take the time to stop and run into one of the little shops they had recently passed,and ask to use the restroom. Of course,that would not only mean Scar would most certainly get away,but also that he would have to admit to Al he could not continue to do his duty,and for such a childish reason as having to pee! God,which one would be least humiliating?

It was not Ed,but Al,who decided Ed's next move. "I don't remember what it feels like to be tired,Brother,but I can see it on your face. Maybe if you got inside of me,I could get both of us there faster! "Alphonse you're a genius!" Cried Ed,resisting the urge to grab himself before jumping inside of his brother's empty suit of armor. Great,now he could just sit back and enjoy the ride...

Or so he thought. Al took off again,clattering over a pile of rocks that sent Ed jolting into the side of the hollow armor while he cursed under his breath. "Sorry!" Cried Al. The bump on his head was soon the last of his concerns as he felt a sprinkle of urine spay out from under him. "Oh hell no,he WOULD NOT piss himself 'inside' of his brother!"

"Are you okay in there Ed?" They were rounding the corner. "Y-yeah. Can you see him?" "Not yet. I think there are more curves up ahead. But don't worry,Brother,we'll catch him!" Ed tried to settle back down inside the armor as he felt Al approaching the next fork in their path. "I don't see him! I don't see him!"

Ed was now clutching his crotch so tightly he worried a screw in his automail would come loose. They could find Scar later,all that mattered now was getting Al to stop so he could get out and relieve himself. "Al listen,I..."

More liquid spilled onto his pants. He took his hands away. "I have to..ahh!"

His body had given in. Streams of liquid sprayed from him,splashing against his brother's 'body'.

This time Al stopped. "Edward? Brother you're not-?"

A muffled sob came from the armor as Ed finished wetting himself,confirming Al's suspicions. "You could have told me you needed to stop! I would've understood." Al. How sweet he was.

Ed lifted off Al's metal head and blinked in the sunshine. "I know,but I didn't want to lose him! I would have felt so weak. And now...NOW I FEEL LIKE A CHILD!" Ed slapped a hand on his forehead and ducked back inside. "Look what I've done!"

He continued to wail. "It's okay." Soothed Al,who was pretty surprised to see this side of his brother;Ed was usually so sure of himself about everything. "We weren't going to catch Scar today anyways. Not in broad daylight. And no one saw your,uh,accident,so it's fine. You know as well as I do accidents happen." "Thanks Al,but what about you? I've gotta get you cleaned up." "Oh,don't worry about me Brother,now that I know water doesn't affect my blood seal,I've been meaning to take a bath. You know,to feel sort of human,I guess." Ed laughed. "Thanks. Really. I'm so glad I have you."

Later that night Ed and Al stood in front of Roy Mustang,reporting back on the day's events. "Ed had to stop mid-chase." Said Al. "He just can't keep up with me. I think it's from not drinking enough milk."

Ed balled his left arm into a fist and huffed. "Oh Brother,I could've said worse!" Roy raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even say the word 'short'!" "Damn you Al!" Ed said,sending a swift kick to his brother's armor.

Al playfully punched him back,and within a few seconds the two brothers were hugging while Roy shook his head and motioned for them to leave.


End file.
